ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama Titans: Survival of the Fittest
Hey there, and welcome to Total Drama Titans. Last episode the campers competed in a Talent contest. There was a couple of surprises but worst of all, Blackfire read Jinx's diary about a secret crush she had on one of the campers, i think they know who that is.unfortunately the Killer Bass lost and sent Speedy home and Jinx managed to get back at Blackfire just fine. Who will be eliminated in this episode of TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Episode 6: Survival of the Fittest (Cheshire wakes up and sees on of speedy's arrows laying next to her with a note saying) Note: miss ya most of all, for a cat signed Speedy Cheshire: what........ (with the Killer Bass) Kid Flash: so Jinx wanna walk together to the camp Jinx: ill pass Kid Flash: is this about Blackfire reading your diary Jinx: no Kid Flash: come on, but hey i wanna hear some more of that music Jinx: well your not going to *she walks away* Blackfire: well poor you, looks like we know whose out next Kid Flash: Blackfire, that was pretty cold, what did she do to you Blackfire: what do you expect from a villain Kid Flash: but reading her private diary out to the whole world, way out of order Blackfire: meh, i thought you'd like it, seeing as you were the one she was writing about, anyway i gotta go to the campsite, later speed boy ANGEL, STARFIRE......STARFIRE Starfire: oh Robin.......hello Robin: hey Star, have you been feeling ok, youve kinda not spoke to us for a while Beast Boy: yeah dude, come on spit it out Starfire: i know what you really thinnk of me Blackfire: STARFIRE COME ON SIS, oh what are they saying to you now Robin: Blackfire, i knew you'd have something to do with this Blackfire: do with what.... come on Starfire lets go (they leave) Raven: well that was weird Robin: im gonna get to the bottom of this (with the gophers) Argent: so, your power is to conduct electricity and do whatever you want with it, cool Killowat: yeah, but not as cool as yours, Heat is a lot more useful Argent: well, if you say so... im glad we met Killowat: yeah, thanks Argent your pretty cool (argent blushes and smiles) Control Freak: CAMPERS TO CAMPSITE NOW (at the campsite) Control Freak: today's challenge is to spend a day surviving in the woods Raven: yaaaay (she reads book) Control Freak: the first team to get here first will win the challenge and the other team will be voting off one of their players Billy Numerous: i hate the outdoors Billy 2: me too Billy 3: me three Billy 2: i say we skip it Control Freak: if you skip it you'll be eliminated immediately. Now heres a map to show where your team shall be bunking, their the same length so don't worry. Whichever player comes first wins invincibility and if you cheat by using your powers to make something to eat you'll be also involved with the elimination and scrub the toilets for 2 weeks, we'll be watching. Robin: i love camping, don't you Star Starfire: um........yes (she walks to Blackfire and Angel) Robin: i think they've got her under some kind of spell Cyborg: ugh who cares Robin Robin: what, ugh whats wrong with you today Cyborg: nothing, nothing at all *his eye flashes a brighter red* Robin: (he turns) weird *Robin* so first Star and now cyborg, perfect *Cyborg* ugh he feels so important that hes leader *Starfire* my sister is saying that Robin and the rest of the titans are tricking me so they can mock me *Raven* (she reads book) what *BlackFire* hey, Starfires chosen me and me only, Robins just gonna have to accept that (the Killer Bass walk) (Private H.I.V.E marches up the hill and passes Jinx) Private H.I.V.E: so...........your diary was cool Jinx: yeah......awesome Private H.I.V.E: er....im just gonna walk ahead (he walks ahead) Jinx: you do that...i hate Blackfire, i hope she gets voted off Raven: me too, so that diary of yours (she smirks) Jinx: ughhhh....(she walks away) (with the gophers) (Cyborg looks at map) Cyborg: says here that camps straight on, but we need food Gizmo: so, we can just get berries from that bush Cyborg: wow berries, a feast for a king Gizmo: better than what you can do Cyborg: oh really *his hand turns into a toaster and toast pops up* You were saying? Gizmo: grrr Gnnark: *he points at a bird* gnnar???? Cyborg: yeah that's a bird dude (he eats toast) Want some Gnnark: ???? Cyborg: take that as a no then.... Herald: man dis is good (Wilderbeast eats) Angel: is this even allowed Cyborg: sure it is Blackfire: oh please Kid Flash: not good enough for little miss perfect Blackfire: shut up Starfire: yeah shut up Kid Flash: you foolin for this Star Starfire: fooling (she looks at her sister) Blackfire: don't listen to him, hes with the titans (they walks away) Cyborg: so, we need some firewood (with the bass) Raven: (sits next to a sad looking Beast Boy) Its Terra, she nearly killed us, get over it Beast Boy: guess your right, Terra was no good to me anyway, sorry for shouting at you Rae Rae Raven: don't sweat it, and don't call me Rae Rae (Beast Boy smiles) Bumble Bee: Wheres aqualad with the food Aqualad: right here, you know im not feeling comfortable eating my own kind Pantha: yes but what else do we do PANTHA SAYS WE MUST EAT Wondergirl: yeah, you dont have to eat it Jinx: so anyone know how to cook Beast Boy: well usually Cyborg cooks for us Bumble Bee: yeah mas y menos are our cooks Mammoth: we just order a pizza with the money we steal Robin: come on guys, ill cook it. (he leaves them over the fire) you gonna have some Aqualad: ill pass thanks (it turns night) Beast Boy: (he yawns) im going to bed Raven: yeah me too Red X: ooooooooo Raven:.............shut up (they go) Bumble Bee: ima get some shut eye too Mammoth: (he eats fish) Yo wykkyd you gonna have some (Kyd shakes his head) Mammoth: ok then (he eats it) (with the Gophers) (they all eat the toast) Herald: i need more Cyborg: wow, you keep eating my toast your gonna get a wicked bad tummy ache *Herald* i cant help it, i just really like toast *Cyborg* he really burns out my systems* Herald: im not full yet though Cyborg: my batteries are going down,i need rest,g, night (he shuts down) (after all the campers from both teams go to sleep it turns 3:00pm) ( Blackfire wakes up then wakes Star and Angel) Blackfire:psst guys i got an idea follow me (they go to the Killer Bass's camp) ( Kid Flash sees them) Kid Flash: oh no you wont *he follows* Starfire: why are we here Blackfire: SHHHHHHHHHHHH were gonna sabotage Angel: that's kinda cheating Blackfire: yeah but its the only way were gonna be the final 3 now watch *she blasts a hole in the ground* When they come out kets just say their gonna have a tunnel of a problem Kid Flash: really thats the best you can come up with Blackfire: UGH you followed us you... Kid Flash: yeah, now you better go get your butt to our campsite before you get eliminated Blackfire: highly unlikely, but ill go*she flies away with Angel and Starfire* Kid Flash: hmmmm (he runs there but first puts a "step to the other side sign next to the hole") *Kid Flash* just to be safe, Blackfire is pretty clever (morning) (with the Killer Bass) Robin: huh step to the other side???? who put that Beast Boy: dude its probably a trap that the Gophers put up Raven: or Control Freak Mammoth: yeah screw signs (he chucks it away then falls into hole getting stuck) oops... ( Robin, Beast Boy and Raven try pulling him out) Robin: its no use Beast Boy: dude what do you eat (the rest wake up) Robin: yo pantha, use a little help here Pantha: the Pantha accepts as she pulls her fellow contestant out (she pulls as hard as she can) Robin: come on Pantha (Pantha pulls him out but his trousers fall off) (The bass laugh while Jinx facepalms) Mammoth: WHAT Bumble Bee: guys come on we best be on our way (they run until Private H.I.V.E falls in) Private H.I.V.E: oops Red X: yeah were getting somewhere (with the gophers who are already on the run) Kid Flash: ill scout ahead, just to see if they beat us here (he goes faster then comes back) there not there yet they might be- WOAH (the trips and the rest of the campers trip over him) (with the bass who managed to get Private H.I.V.E out and they see the gophers and they trip over them) (they all get up and run) Kid Flash: wait first one there gets invincibility (he looks at mas y menos) Mas: en su (they all go fast) Kid Flash: later (he zooms there and Mas y Menos trip over a rock but then come second) (after all the players are there, Billy Numerous and Kole race to the finish) Bass: COME ON KOLE (Kole runs past) Blackfire: nope (she blasts tree secretly and it falls in front of kole) (Billy goes around it and is in the lead then duplicates himself) (The Billies win by a centimeter) (the screaming gophers cheer) Control Freak: THE GOPHERS WIN Bass to the camp, but wait....Cyborg Cyborg: what (Control Freak plays Cyborg cheating by eating the toast on his massive TV) Cyborg: come on man Control Freak: you to the campsite too, maybe you should be checking your hearing (the Bass laugh) (at the campsite) Control Freak: Killer Bass and Cyborg, one of you will be eliminated, but who will it be, marshmallows go to Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Jinx, Kyd, Aqualad, Bee, Wondergirl, Hotspot, Pantha, Red X, and Kole. So H.I.V.E, Mammoth and Cyborg, one of you will be eliminated. Next marshmallow goes to............H.I.V.E Private H.I.V.E: YES Control Freak: Mammoth and Cyborg. Mammoth, you basically held your team up when running and Cyborg, you cheated and of course the ass are gonn vote for you. So anyway the final marshmellow goes to........................Mammoth Mammoth: OH YEAH Cyborg: aw man whatever, ill win it next season. (he walks onto boat of losers and it leaves) Blackfire: finally 1 titan down 4 to go Starfire: wait 4..... Blackfire: oops i mean 3, forgot you werent a titan anymore, but together we'll go in the final 3 Angel: what about me Blackfire: yeah you too Control Freak: well, that's shocking, could Blackfire be planning something, its all out on TOTAL DRAMA TITANS Category:Fan Episodes Category:Total Drama Titans